What is wicked?
Wicked, is a play about the backstory's of the witches of oz. The wicked with of the west, and Glinda the good. The main character in the play Elphaba Thropp, better known as the wicked witch of the west, a main chacter, though not the main character is Glinda, in the first part of the play, Galinda, with a 'Ga.' The play starts with all of oz, talking happily about the death of the wicked with of the west, Glinda then comes, she seems happy, but really she is sad, she shows them the birth of the wicked witch, showing them that it could not have been easy for her. But they do not care, later one of them asks her if it is true that she was the witch's friend once, Glinda says it's true, and they are all upset, Glinda then says that it depends on what they mean by friends, and that she did know her when they were at school. You then see a flashback, to when the witches knew each other, people are singing song about Shiz (Dear old Shiz) and a green witch enters, everyone is scared of her, Galinda then enters, the green witch gets yelled by her father, and he tells she is only there to look after her younger sister, Nessarose, the witch of the west is said to be named Elphaba, she is later given Galinda as her roommate by the person that runs Shiz, Madame Morrible, who then agrees to teach Elphaba magic, due to her skills, that were shown when Elphaba gets mad that Madame Morrible wants to push Nessarose's wheelchair, rather then Elphaba who has always looked after Nessarose. Elphaba is shown to hate Galinda, and Galinda to hate her, the to fight, and then go to class and meet there goat teacher Dr. Dillamond, during the class, he calls Galinda Glinda by mistake, she always tells him it a 'Ga', Elphaba is shown to know a lot about the class. Dr. Dillamond sees a sign that says 'Animals should be seen and not heard' he ends the class. Elphaba knows that he is upset and she shares her lunch with him. She is then almost run over, by Fiyero who has just come to Shiz, driver. She is mad and yells at Fiyero, who says goodbye to his driver, saying that he won't last longer there then he did at the others. He sings about how is mindless and careless, and how he always like to be brainless and happy, and that life does not matter. He starts a party. He and Galinda like each other, and want to go on a date that night. But Boq asks Galinda, and she tells him to ask Nessarose, she later gives Elphaba a witch hat to be mean, but Elphaba thinks that, since Galinda told Boq to ask Nessarose, and is now giving Elphaba the hat, Galinda wants to become friends with her. Elphaba wears the hat to party, and is made fun of, Galinda feels bad, she Fiyero, and Elphaba becomes friends, she fails to make Elphaba popular, Dr. DIllamond is kicked out since he is an animal, and Fiyero and Elphaba save the lion cub that is about to have it's power to speak taken away like is happening to the animals, Elphaba tells Fiyero that she knows he is really scared that life might not matter, they fall in love, and Elphaba's biggest dream, to meet the Wizard, comes true, She lets Galinda, now Glinda, who changed her name so Fiyero would like her more, come. She makes the monkeys fly, thinking they want to but she ends up hurting them, she finds out that the Wizard is hurting the animals, and she rebels. Fiyero and Glinda are about to get married, Elphaba comes to see her father and Nessarose, and she finds out her father has died. Nessarose tries to put a spell on Boq so that he will love her, but she does it wrong, and he starts to lose his heart, Elphaba saves him by making him a tin man. She comes and see stye Wizard, and makes him free the flying monkeys, she then sees that he has hurt Dr. Dillamond and she gets mad, she runs away with Fiyero, and Galinda is mad. Galinda tells the Wizard to pretend that Nessarose is in danger, to Elphaba will come, and he can catch her, Madame Morrible thinks Elphaba is too smart to fall for it, but that they need to kill Nessarose, she makes a house fall on her. Elphaba is mad. Later, she and Galinda fight, Elphaba is about to be taken to the Wizard by the people about to kill her, Fiyero saves her, and and is taken to be killed himself. Elphaba turns him into a scarecrow to save him, but she thinks she failed, she then says she is wicked, and locks up the person who's house fell on Nessarose, and her dog. Boq, now a tin man as well as others, a roe going to come kill her, Galinda warns her, the become friends again, she gets a letter from Fiyero saying that he is alive, and has a plan, but she needs to tell Galinda he is dead. She is then 'melted' and Galinda leaves to tells the Wizard. She is upset. The Wizard finds out he is Elphaba's father, and leaves oz. Madame Morrible is sent to jail, and Fiyero now a scarecrow, walks on stage, and knocks on a trapdoor, Elphaba comes out alive, and the two run away, leaving all of oz, even Glinda to think they are dead. Source(s) Category:Wikia help